


Vampire Hunting and Wing Grooming

by GatorGirl2016



Series: 2020 Supernatural Shut In Prompts [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angel Wings, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort Sex, Dean - Freeform, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Explicit Sexual Content, Hunter Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Monster of the Week, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Dean Winchester, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Wing Grooming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatorGirl2016/pseuds/GatorGirl2016
Summary: Dean and Cas go on a run of the mill vampire case which ends up with Dean almost dying. This leads to discussions of retiring and Dean calms himself by grooming Cas' wings.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: 2020 Supernatural Shut In Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805041
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Vampire Hunting and Wing Grooming

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! So, I wrote this little fic based off the prompt "You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you." for ALLEIRADAYNE’S 2020 SUPERNATURAL SUMMER SHUT-IN over on tumblr.  
> I would love to thank alleiradayne for the wonderful prompt that inspired this piece.  
> I'd also like to thank lonewolf3450 for being my awesome beta!  
> Hope you guys enjoy the story!

“So, get this, there’s been a couple of attacks a few towns over. The only marks on the body were a set of pinpricks on the neck,” Sam said as he looked at his laptop. “It doesn’t say anything about them being drained of blood, though.”

Dean handed his brother and Castiel a beer before settling at the map table. He leaned back in the chair and propped his feet up on the table. He popped the lid on his bottle and took a long swallow. He smacked his lips at the taste. “Well, two small holes on the neck sounds like your run of the mill vamp. Cas and I can take care of that while you go meet up with Garth on that rugaru case.”

Sam looked up from his research. “You sure? I could call Garth and tell him I’ll be a few days late.”

Dean took another sip of his beer as he flicked his hand through air in a dismissive gesture. “It’s just a vamp Sammy. Cas and I can handle a vampire. You go and help Garth and we’ll meet back here in a few days for a couple celebratory beers. Right babe?”

The angel looked up when he heard his boyfriend address him. He had been playing Candy Crush on his cell phone while the brothers talked. “Dean is right Sam. If it turns out to be more than we can handle, we’ll call you for backup.”

Sam held his hands up in a placating manner. “Ok, ok. If you guys are sure, I’m gonna go get packed up and head out. When are you guys gonna leave?”

Dean looked at Cas who shrugged. “Probably after we finish our beers. What town are we headed to?”

Sam passed the laptop over to Dean before standing up and heading towards his room. Ten minutes later, Sam passed back through the map room to let Dean and Cas know he was leaving. The brothers hugged one another and then Sam gave Cas a quick hug before walking to the garage.

A few minutes later, Dean stood from the table and stretched, his empty beer bottle sitting in front of him. “Alright, babe, I’m gonna go get my bag picked and I’ll meet you back here. Want me to grab you anything?”

Cas looked up from his phone. “On my bedside table, there are a few books. Grab them for me so I can read while you sleep.”

“Sure thing. Want me to bring you any extra clothes,” Dean asked with a grin.

“Dean, you know I have no need for spare clothes since I can use my grace to keep these clothes clean,” Cas deadpanned.

“I know but you ever thought about changing into something besides your holy tax accountant look,” Dean asked with a wink.

“You mean something like your lumberjack look,” Cas replied snarkily. Cas stood to his feet and pulled Dean into his arms. He planted a kiss to the man’s plump lips before whispering in his ear, “If we get this case finished up quick and get back to the bunker before Sam, I’ll wear something extra special for you sweetheart.”

Cas reveled in the fact that he was able to shock Dean into silence. He watched as the hunter’s eyes glazed over momentarily before refocusing. “Yeah, sounds like a good idea. I’ll be back in a few minutes so we can head out.” Dean pulled away from his boyfriend and walked out the room while Cas went back to his candy crush game.

A few hours later, they parked outside the first motel they came to in the small town of Kinsley. After Dean had purchased a room for the next few days, he grabbed his bag and headed to his room with Cas following along behind him. He dropped his bag on the bed and pulled out his federal agent suit and went to get changed. When he walked out the bathroom, Cas handed him a fake ID badge and his gun.

“Thanks babe. What agents are we going as today?” Dean read the name on his badge as well as Cas’ and his face lit up. “Agents Montre and Livgren. Sweet, love me some Kansas. Good job babe.” He slapped the angel on the shoulder.

Cas smiled back at him. “I’m not sure why you are so happy but you’re welcome sweetheart. Shall we get going? We only have a couple hours left if we want to get any questioning done today.”

Dean rolled his eyes as they walked out the apartment. Once they were both settled in the Impala and driving to the local sheriff’s office, Dean explained the meaning behind the names on their fake badges. “Dude, they were some of the founding members of the band Kansas. I’ve made you listen to the band dozens of times. They sing Carry on My Wayward Son and Dust in The Wind. C’mon, you said you actually liked them.”

“Yes, I do like them. I didn’t know the names of the band members but now I understand the names on our badges.” Cas pointed out the sheriff’s office up ahead.

They pulled into the parking lot and headed inside. The woman at the reception desk looked up and smiled at them. “Hello, can I help you?”

Dean and Cas pulled out their badges and showed them to her. “I’m agent Montre and this is my partner Agent Livgren. We’re from the FBI and are here to investigate the recent string of deaths reported.”

The woman seemed shocked to have two agents standing in the small waiting room. “Um, yes, let me go get sheriff James for you. I can’t believe the FBI came all the way out to our small little town. I mean three deaths is unusual here, but I didn’t think it was important enough for the bigwigs like you guys.”

Dean flashed her a bright smile. “We just like to be thorough ma’am.”

She returned a few minutes later with the sheriff. He was a bald, middle-aged, tall, and lanky man with a scar running down his left cheek. As he approached Dean and Cas, his eyes appraised each of them. He stopped in front of them and held his hand out for them to shake. “Rose here says you men are from the FBI. Why are you guys interested in a couple random deaths in our small town?”

As Dean shook the man’s hand, he told him the same thing he told Rose. “Our superiors are just being extra thorough. Small town with no unusual criminal history and all of a sudden you got three deaths in three days. Just making sure it’s not some up and coming serial killer.”

The sheriff scowled at Dean as he shook Cas’ hand. He scoffed before motioning them to follow him. They were led to a small office and took a seat in the chairs while the sheriff took a seat at his desk. “Look boys, you’re wasting your time. The coroner just submitted her report. Apparently, it was a venomous snake that killed those people. Can’t really arrest some reptile, now can you?”

Dean was fighting to keep his agitation at bay. It was obvious the sheriff was trying to cover something up. He glanced at Cas and could tell the angel thought the same thing. “Mr. James, from the reports we read, all three victims were bit on the neck. That’s a pretty specific place. If it were a snake bite, wouldn’t the bites be in other places like the leg or arm?”

The sheriff leaned back and folded his hands on top of his desk. He shrugged slightly. “Sorry agents, I’m just telling you what the coroner said. Who am I to argue?”

“Do you mind if we have a look at the bodies? Our bosses won’t be happy if we don’t see for ourselves,” Dean said with a false smile.

Sheriff James huffed. “Fine but you’re not going to find anything.”

Dean and Cas followed him to the morgue. He pulled the reports out and handed them off to Cas and then pulled the bodies out of their holding chambers. He walked out the room without another word.

Dean pulled the sheet off the first body. He looked it over and as suspected only found the two teeth marks on the neck. He checked the other bodies and came up with the same results. As he continued to stare, he noticed something. “Hey, Cas. I know these people are dead, but do they look unusually pale to you?”

Cas looked up from his reading and walked over to the body that Dean was standing at. He touched the forehead of the man and used his grace to inspect the body. “Those reports are a lie. There isn’t a hint of venom in this body. There also is barely any blood in this body. These people weren’t killed by a snake Dean; they were killed by a vampire.”

“Son of a bitch. That means the sheriff is a vamp or he knows who the vamp is. Ok, so we need to figure out if there are any similarities between these people? Maybe the vamp has an MO rather than just picking people at random. I think we need to split up.” Dean pulled the sheets back over the body and pushed them back inside their chutes.

Once they were back in the Impala, Cas asked, “Why should we split up?”

“One of use needs to watch the sheriff and one of us needs to start questioning the locals. I figured you’d follow the sheriff since we both know your people skills aren’t that great.” Dean drove back to the motel so he could get changed into some casual clothes.

“I agree that talking to people is not my best skill. Do you really think we should split up though?” Cas glanced at Dean as they pulled into the motel parking lot.

Dean headed straight inside to get changed. After walking out the bathroom, now in his typical jeans and flannel, he looked at Cas. “Splitting up is the best option. Kill two birds with one stone.”

Cas looked at the hunter with squinted eyes. “Why would you want to kill a bird at all?”

“Forget it babe. Look, I promise if I find anything out, I’ll call you before doing anything stupid.” Cas didn’t seem to believe the hunter very much. “I promise I won’t go killing vamps without you.”

Cas still didn’t seem to believe him but acquiesced. “Alright Dean. Call me no matter what by ten. I’ll call you if I find anything out about the sheriff.”

Dean kissed the angel, hoping to soothe his nerves. “I promise babe. I know you get mad when I go out on my own.”

“I just don’t want you getting hurt. I might be an angel but even my powers have their limits.” Cas kissed Dean one more time before they walked out the room.

Dean dropped the angel off outside the sheriff’s office and headed to the local bar. For the next few hours, he ate, drank, and chatted with the locals. By the end of the night, he was tipsy and extremely frustrated. There didn’t seem to be a single thing to link the three bodies together. It looked like the vamp was going after random people. One a high school senior, the other a cashier, and the final one a lawyer.

Dean was driving back to the motel when he heard his phone ringing. He pulled it out and flipped it open. “Hey babe. Please tell me you got something because I got shit.”

“It’s the sheriff Dean. He’s the link between all of them. All three people have been arrested by him at one point or another. Apparently, none of the charges stuck and he was forced to release them. He’s not a vamp but the coroner is. I followed him to the coroner’s house and heard them talking about us. He’s mad because the coroner isn’t taking care of the bodies she drains. Those people were never supposed to be found,” Cas explained in a hushed whisper.

Dean pulled into the motel parking lot. “Cas, where are you now?”

“I’m at the sheriff’s house. He left the coroner’s place a few minutes ago. The coroner also left, probably to go find another victim. Maybe I should have followed her instead.”

“No shit! Ok, meet me back at the motel and we’ll go find that vamp and kill her. Then we’ll figure out what to do with the sheriff.” Dean didn’t wait for Cas to respond. He shut the phone and climbed out of his car. He had just shut the door when everything went black.

Cas smiled when he saw Baby sitting in the parking lot, glad that Dean had kept his word. He walked into their room and froze. Dean was not waiting for him. He immediately pulled his phone out and dialed Dean’s number, but it went to voicemail. He dialed three more times and got the voicemail every single time. He threw the phone onto the bed before storming out the door.

Cas spread his wings and in less than five seconds was outside the coroner’s house. He cursed when he couldn’t hear a single thing inside. His next stop was the sheriff’s house. He watched as the sheriff hurried out his door and headed to the car. Cas appeared in front of him. The man startled back.

“What the hell? Who are…you’re that FBI agent,” the man shouted in alarm.

Cas’ eyes glowed blue as he reached two fingers out to the man’s forehead. “Think again,” he growled as he got the information he needed. He watched dispassionately as the man fell to the ground unconscious.

Cas landed outside of a remote cabin five miles from Kinsley. He could hear two heartbeats inside but one of them was extremely faint. He appeared inside the middle of the cabin and felt his heart drop. Dean was hanging unconscious in the middle of the room, his hands above his head. The chains wrapped around his wrists were the only things keeping his limp body upright.

There was a dried-up blood trail from his temple down his cheek. Fresh blood was running from the two small puncture wounds on his neck. The vampire stood to the right of Dean, her bloody fangs exposed. “So, you’re the other agent Todd warned me about. When I’m done with your partner here, you’ll be next.” She went to sink her fangs back into Dean but never got the chance.

Castiel gripped the back of the vamp’s head and let his grace surge forward. The creature’s husk fell to the floor. Cas stepped around it and went to Dean. He broke the chains and lowered Dean to the floor. He was trying to calm the panic he felt rising in his chest. Dean’s heartbeat was faint, barely enough to keep him alive.

Cas lowered his boyfriend to the floor and flooded the man with his grace, healing his wounds and replenishing his blood supply. “Sweetheart, please come back to me. If you see a reaper, please don’t go with them,” Castiel begged as he kept the grace flowing into Dean’s system. He hoped the hunter wasn’t gone too far or even his grace wouldn’t be able to save him.

Cas sat back on his heels and waited for Dean to regain consciousness. He felt tears falling down his cheeks but didn’t wipe them away. This was the closest Dean had come to dying in a long time and Cas wasn’t prepared to handle losing the hunter. He and Dean had been dating for years but he had hoped to have many more decades with his hunter by his side.

Cas ran his hands over Dean’s body, desperately wanting to feel the man’s breathing return to normal instead of getting shallower with every second. “Dean, please, don’t leave me! You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.” Castiel begged anybody who would listen to save his hunter. He couldn’t live in a world without Dean in it.

Cas fell back on his ass when Dean suddenly took a large gulp of air. His green eyes snapped open and he sat bolt upright, looking around the room in a panic. His gaze finally fell on the angel. “Cas, what the hell?”

Castiel flung his arms around Dean and pulled him into a tight hug. “Dean, you’re alive! Thank my father. I was so worried you had lost too much blood and even my grace wouldn’t be able to save you.”

Dean wrapped his arms around the crying angel and ran his hand through Cas’ thick black hair. He didn’t think he had ever seen Cas cry and it was scaring him. “Baby, I’m ok. I’m alive and it’s because of you. That reaper probably wasn’t too happy.”

Cas pulled away from Dean and wiped at his wet eyes. “You saw a reaper? Sweetheart, do you realize how close to death you were?”

“I kind of got an idea babe. Yeah, some dude reaper I’ve never seen. I heard you Cas. I heard what you said about not being able to continue without me.” Dean locked eyes with the angel.

“It’s true Dean. We’ve gotten so close these past few years and without you, I wouldn’t want to stay on this Earth. I’d follow you to Heaven without second thought.” The angel had a light blush spreading across his features.

“Cas, baby, I’m not going anywhere. I’m right here. I love you so much,” Dean pulled the angel into a tender kiss. Truthfully, he was pretty shaken up at how close he had come to dying. He needed Cas’ presence as much as Cas needed his.

He stood shakily to his feet, Cas keeping a hand on him the entire time. He kicked at the body of the vamp and watched in disgust as it rolled away. Dean went to take a step towards the door and would have fallen if Cas hadn’t caught him.

“Sweetheart, you need to take it easy. That vampire drained a lot of blood from you by the time I got here. It seems she wasn’t one to wait for her prey to wake up. I got here just in time or else you probably wouldn’t be walking out of here,” Cas explained as he kept Dean steady on his feet.

Dean came to a stop when he got out the door and didn’t see any other vehicles but the coroner’s car. “Cas, did you fly here?”

“Yes. I was more concerned with finding you as fast as possible. I know you are not fond of flying but it’s the only way back to the motel.” Cas spread his wings and brought them to the physical plane so Dean could see them. He watched in satisfaction as Dean’s eyes darkened with want. He had quickly found out that his boyfriend had a thing for his wings.

“I’m so exhausted right now that I don’t even care. I just want to go back to the motel, curl up next to you, and fall asleep for the next twelve hours.” Dean yawned heavily to emphasize his point.

Cas swooped Dean up in his arms and cradled him like a child. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’ neck and leaned his head against the angel’s chest. Cas placed a few kisses to the top of Dean’s head. “I love you sweetheart. Close your eyes and hold on tight.”

“Love you too angel,” Dean replied, already drifting into unconsciousness.

Cas flapped his wings and was in the air in the span of a heartbeat. In less than five seconds, he was landing on the asphalt of the parking lot outside the motel. He looked down at his boyfriend and smiled. Usually Dean was nervous about flying but he was sound asleep in Cas’ arms. He walked inside and laid Dean gently on the bed. He placed a gentle kiss to Dean’s forehead and made sure he was still fast asleep before going to deal with the sheriff.

He arrived just as the sheriff was slowly waking up. Cas grabbed the man and slammed him against his car. “Why were you working with a vampire?”

The man was still dazed but glared at the angel. “Because she could do what I couldn’t. Those people should have been rotting in prison, but the law saved their sorry asses. Melissa didn’t care about the law. She just wanted to be fed so I told her who to feed on. Bitch just did a bad job at covering her tracks.”

“So, you allowed her to kill people simply because they didn’t get the punishment you thought they deserved? That’s no excuse to allow a vampire to kill them. It doesn’t matter now, she is dead.” Castiel continued to glare at the man, disgusted with him.

“What, no! You son of a bitch! I hope she managed to drain your partner before you got to her,” the sheriff hollered.

Cas curled his fingers tighter in the man’s shoulder blades and didn’t stop until he heard a satisfying crunch. The sheriff let out a pain filled scream. He let the man go and watched as he fell to the ground, his arms hanging uselessly at his side. He sent a surge of grace through the sheriff, knocking him unconscious and completely wiping the man’s memory. When he came to, he wouldn’t even know his own name. Cas dropped him in the parking lot of the hospital before returning to the motel.

When he landed in the room, he was immediately on edge. Dean was still asleep but was caught in the throes of a nightmare. The hunter was tossing and turning in the bed and shouting out Cas’ name every few seconds. The angel hurried over and tried to calm the agitated hunter down, but he wasn’t able to break through the nightmare that Dean found himself in.

He started shaking Dean, trying to get him to wake up. Dean finally bolted awake, his arms flailing around him. Cas grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the bed. “Dean, sweetheart, it’s ok! You’re ok, just breathe. You’re safe. The nightmare isn’t real,” Cas nearly shouted, trying to calm the panicked hunter.

Dean’s green eyes finally settled on Cas. “Cas, you’re ok.” He threw himself into the angel’s arms.

Cas returned the embrace, confused at Dean’s words. “Of course, I’m ok. I just went to take care of the sheriff while you rested. We won’t have to worry about him any longer.”

“You should have waited for me. What if something had happened? You could have been hurt or kidnapped. What if I couldn’t have found you and you ended up dying because you were too stupid to wait for me.” Dean’s voice was panic filled once again.

Cas gripped Dean tighter, trying to soothe the frightened man. “Dean, it was just a human; I was fine. You suggested we split up earlier. I’m an angel, it would take a lot to kill me.”

“Just a single angel blade through the heart. What if they stole your grace and then you turned human? There’s lots of ways to kill a human, Cas!”

“Dean, what’s going on? Why are you freaking out so much? We’ve all been in life and death situations before, why is this one any different?” Cas was confused, trying to get to the root of Dean’s fear.

“Because I almost died Cas! I almost died and didn’t even get a chance to tell you goodbye. What if for some reason, the angels won’t let you come back to Heaven. I don’t want to spend eternity in that place without you.” Dean buried his face in Cas’ chest, trying to hide the tears falling down his cheeks. “What if you die? You’ll go to the Empty and I’ll never see you again! I can’t lose you Cas, I need you babe.”

“Oh Dean, sweetheart, you’re ok and I’m ok. We’re both going to be just fine.” Cas ran his hands up and down Dean’s back.

“Maybe this time but what about next time or the time after that! I’m not getting any younger Cas. I’ve somehow managed to reach forty and that’s a miracle in itself. I want to be able to spend my days with you and Sam enjoying life and not having to worry about the next monster of the week.” Dean pulled away to stare Cas directly in the eye so that the angel could see how serious he was.

“Are you talking about retiring?” Cas had never imagined Dean even considering such a thing.

“Yeah, I am. If I’m gonna get old and wrinkly, I’d rather enjoy it and not worry about if some vampire or werewolf is gonna take me out. I just want to grow old with you.” Dean snuggled back up against his boyfriend.

A smile spread across Cas’ face. “I want to grow old with you as well sweetheart. I could use my grace to age this vessel or there is another option.”

Dean froze in his arms. “You don’t mean…”

Cas nodded even though Dean couldn’t see it. “I do. I could become human. I’ve thought about it more and more. The only reason I haven’t is because of you and Sam hunting. I want to be able to heal you both if need be. If you quit hunting, though, my powers won’t be needed as much. I would gain a soul and we would be together in Heaven when we both died.”

“I thought only soulmates shared Heavens.”

Cas scoffed. “And you think we aren’t? Dean the reason you had a scar of my handprint on your shoulder was because that was your soul reaching out to connect with my grace. We were destined to be together my love.”

“It’s your decision baby and I will support you no matter what. I’ve got to talk to Sam, but I think he will be for us retiring. We’ve talked about it a time or two and he always seemed excited at the prospect. Just promise me you’ll think about it before making any decisions. I know you weren’t fond of being human when you have been.” Dean slid down until his head rested in Cas’ lap and the angel started running his fingers through his hair.

“I didn’t like being human because I was on my own. Being human with you will be a different experience entirely.” He felt tension flood Dean at the mention of the last time Cas had been human. “Let it go Dean, we’ve moved past that.”

Dean turned his head so he could look at him. “I’ll never fully forgive myself for that but I’m glad you did. I love you, Cas, so much.”

Cas leaned over so they could trade a few lazy kisses. They had to stop when Dean yawned. “You need to sleep sweetheart. We will talk more in the morning. Let your body rest, I will watch over you like always. Of course, I love you as well.”

“Night babe,” Dean whispered before letting sleep claim him.

When Dean woke the next morning, there was coffee and a bag of food sitting on the table for him. Cas was sitting next to him reading one of the books Dean had packed for him. He absentmindedly reached out and carded his fingers through Dean’s hair. “Good morning sweetheart. The food and coffee will be hot when you decide you want them.”

“If you do become human, your grace will be the thing I miss the most,” Dean grumbled as he sat up.

“Hmm, I think you are forgetting something else I have.” Cas marked the page he was on and set the book on the small table next to the bed.

“Yeah, what’s that?”

Instead of answering, Cas allowed his wings to appear. He heard Dean take in a deep breath and watched as his eyes darkened with lust. Early on in their relationship, Cas had found out Dean had a major wing kink. They had spent many a day lying in bed for hours while Dean groomed his wings. He had a feeling today would be one of those days.

“Yeah, you’re right. Definitely gonna miss those bad boys the most. It’s time for a grooming session, right?” Cas nodded. “Awesome, every single feather I pull out is getting kept this time.”

Cas fluttered his wings. “I’m going into a molt which means that every feather is going to be replaced over the next few days. When we get back to the bunker, I will keep my wings out that way when the feathers drop, you can collect them. Grooming them today will help tremendously though.”

Dean got up and quickly scarfed his breakfast down. He made a call to Sam to check in and see how the case was going. Sam and Garth had discovered the rugaru’s identity but killing it was going to be tough since he was the mayor of the town.

After discussing possible ideas of how to kill the monster, Dean asked, “Sam, what if we decided to retire once you got back from helping Garth?”

“What happened to bring this on?”

Dean explained what had gone down with the vamp and how he was tired of risking his life. The number of monsters had gone down significantly the past few years as the number of hunters had gone up. “We could be like Bobby, a hub of information. Maybe we could offer the bunker as a place for hunters to use who are out on the road. We always talked about going to the beach and putting our feet in the sand. I think it’s time we did just that.”

“If you’re serious Dean, I’m with you. I’ve been wanting to quit for a while, but I wasn’t going to leave you on your own even if you did have Cas with you. Hey, we’ll talk more when I get back. Garth has an idea. Bye Dean.”

“Bye Sam, stay safe.” Dean dropped the phone to the table.

“You were right. Sam is completely in agreement with you guys retiring.” Cas walked up behind Dean and started massaging his shoulders.

The hunter groaned and dropped his head back. “Yeah, he seemed excited at the prospect. What about you? Did you think any more about giving up your mojo?”

“I told you I was already willing to do so. Thinking about it even more isn’t going to change that. I will always choose you Dean.” Cas bent over to press their lips together.

“Love you angel. Now, get your clothes off and lay on the bed so I can groom your wings.” Dean rubbed his hands together, excited at the prospect of getting to touch those feathers.

Cas cocked an eyebrow. “Grooming my wings doesn’t require me to take my clothes off Dean.”

“No but the things I plan on doing afterwards do so I figured we could just plan ahead. Now, get naked and get on the bed.” Dean watched as Cas stripped his clothes until he stood in front of the hunter naked. Dean’s eyes traveled over his boyfriend’s body and even though he had seen it hundreds of times, he would never get tired of seeing it.

Cas crossed the room and laid on the bed, using his arms as a pillow. He let his wings stretch out as much as possible within the small motel room. Dean stared in awe at the feathers. When Cas had first shown them to Dean, he had been embarrassed because of their color. He said he was the only angel he knew of who had solid black feathers.

Dean had told him he was wrong. Cas’ feathers were more than plain black, you just had to see them in the light to figure that out. When the light shone on Cas’ feathers, it became obvious that they were a gorgeous holographic black that seemed to reflect rainbows off them. After that, Cas hadn’t been so disgusted with the color of his wings.

It wasn’t only the color that Dean loved but the texture as well. His large primary and secondary flight feathers were stiff and felt like smooth steel. His covert feathers were more supple and felt like running your hand through water. It was the soft downy feathers that Dean loved the most. They were plush and softer than the softest pillow you could imagine.

Dean straddled Cas waist and couldn’t help but run his fingers through the thick plumage. He buried his fingers deep and dragged them through the wings, catching loose feathers along the way. When he pulled his hands away, he came away with clumps of old, dingy feathers. He dropped the feathers in a pile on the floor.

He could feel Cas melting into the mattress below. The angel let out a low moan when Dean raked his fingers through the wings. “Mmmm, Dean, feels so good.”

A bright smile erupted across the hunter’s face. “Means I’m doing my job baby. Just lay there and relax.”

Starting at the top of the wing, Dean started picking out every loose feather he could find. He did as much of each wing as he could reach from sitting on Cas. He had to stand up and move away from the bed and repeat the process to preen the entirety of Cas’ wings. It took almost an hour to pull away all the old and loose feathers. He had a pile on the floor nearly two feet high.

Dean once more straddled Cas waist and started massaging his boyfriend’s wings. Just like before, he started at the top curve of the wing and worked his way down. He smirked at the moans he was pulling from his boyfriend. He could tell Cas was becoming more and more aroused as his wings had started fluttering uncontrollably.

Dean could also feel Cas trying to rut into the mattress and only Dean sitting on his hips kept him from doing so. “Dean, please! I need,” Cas begged.

Dean plunged his fingers deep and squeezed, pulling a low moan from the angel’s throat. He leaned over and said in a husky voice, “Trust me babe, I know what you need but I still have to oil your feathers. You’ve gotta be a good boy and let me finish. Think you can be good for me a little longer?”

Cas threw his head back, exposing his throat to Dean as his wings continued to flap and flutter. “Yes, Dean, I can be good but please hurry. You know how sensitive my wings are. I’m already so close to orgasm.”

Dean bit and nibbled at the exposed flesh along the column of Cas’ throat. He felt Cas buck his hips again and smirked at how far gone his angel already was. “Would it be easier if I let you cum? It’s not like you can’t get it back up in minutes.” Dean bit down hard at the base of Cas’ throat, laving at the skin until a dark hickey was left behind.

“Please Dean, can I cum? I’m so close. If you touch my oil glands, I don’t think I will be able to hold off any longer,” Cas pleaded with his boyfriend.

“Oh baby, you should know not to tell me such things.” Without warning, Dean found both oil glands and squeezed the small buds.

Cas nearly threw him off with how hard he bucked his hips up. Dean watched with lust as Cas reached orgasm. His whole body tightened but his wings flapped more brutally than ever while a groan was ripped from the angel’s throat! After a few seconds, Cas fell to the bed completely limp.

“How was that baby,” Dean asked with a smirk.

“Wonderful,” Cas replied, a dopey grin on his face.

Now that Cas’ arousal had been sated, it was easier for Dean to finish grooming his wings. They were now draped across the bed and floor but were no longer fluttering. Using the thick oil produced by Cas’ glands, Dean applied it to the angel’s feathers. He made sure to coat each individual feather and rub it in. He was still earning small whimpers from Cas, but the angel was much more relaxed now as the oil was worked into his feathers.

Dean was meticulous with this part, making sure he didn’t miss a single feather. It took him almost three hours to fully oil all of Cas’ two hundred feathers. When he was done, the feathers shined bright and hundreds of little rainbows were reflected all around the room. Dean couldn’t help but run his fingers through the feathers a few more times.

Dean finally slid off Cas and went to the bathroom to wash the oil off his hands and arms. He went ahead and peeled his clothes off, so he was naked when he returned to bed. Cas rolled onto his side and Dean cuddled up against him. Their legs intertwined and hands reached out and caressed skin. They shared kisses ranging from a peck on the lips to kisses where their tongues danced with one another.

As they lay there looking at one another, love shone in both their gazes. Dean had never thought he would find anybody who could handle his lifestyle and brunt attitude. Cas was always ready to stand by Dean’s side and he had helped soften Dean’s attitude over the years as well. Cas had never imagined as an angel that he would ever be able to feel any human emotion let alone love. What he felt for Dean was far beyond mere love. Dean was his own personal sun and shone far brighter than his grace could ever hope for.

“In all my existence, I never imagined I could have something like this. I always thought being a warrior was my only purpose, but you helped me to see that wasn’t the case.” Cas reached out and slid his hand down Dean’s flank.

The hunter shuddered at the touch. “You are more than a warrior baby. You are a hunter and a brother but most importantly, you’re mine. I never thought I was worth being loved but you showed me that I am. Somehow, I managed to make an angel fall in love with me.”

Cas smiled. “Yes, your blunt words and kick ass attitude was hard to not fall in love with.”

Dean shoved his boyfriend playfully. “Yeah because your cluelessness and stoicism were so attractive.”

The angel rolled his eyes at the playful banter. “I can’t believe I love you sometimes.”

“You think I’m adorable,” Dean flashed a cheeky grin.

“For some reason, I really do.” Cas pulled Dean closer and plundered his mouth.

This kiss was much more heated than the previous ones and both men could feel their arousal simmering beneath their skin. As they continued to kiss, Cas rolled them over so Dean was beneath him. The hunter automatically spread his legs so that Cas could slot his body between them. Cas trailed kisses down the column of Dean’s throat. He nibbled at the spot where neck meets shoulder until a bright red mark was left behind.

He pulled back to admire his work with a grin. “I love it when you wear my marks, love how it shows everybody that you belong to me.”

“Wouldn’t want to belong to anybody else,” Dean replied with a tender smile.

Cas laved at the hickey for a few more seconds before continuing kissing downwards. He kissed and nipped down Dean’s left arm all the way to his fingertips. He sucked each finger into his mouth before letting it pop out.

“Angel, what are you doing? That kind of tickles.”

Cas looked at Dean with hooded eyes. “You worshipped my wings earlier. I feel it’s only right that I repay the favor.”

Dean huffed. “Not sure I can wait another three hours to have your dick in my ass babe. Maybe you can worship my body another day.”

Castiel rolled his eyes. “Must you always be so crass?” Cas moved to the other arm and repeated the process before looking back at his hunter.

Dean’s eyes were closed, and he was taking little shallow breaths. His hair was mussed from Cas running his fingers through it earlier. The freckles on his cheeks stood out against Dean’s flushed skin. His mouth hung slightly open and Cas watched as his tongue peeked out to moisten his lips. Cas had never seen a more beautiful sight.

He again kissed the hickey before kissing down Dean’s chest, making sure he pecked every freckle he could find. He stopped when he hovered right above Dean’s heart. He placed the palm of his hand against the muscled flesh.

Dean’s eye flickered open. “Everything ok babe? You quit worshipping my skin.”

Cas tweaked a nipple in retaliation to his boyfriend’s teasing tone. He leaned over and pressed a kiss into the skin above Dean’s heart. “You want to know what I will miss most when I give up my grace?”

Dean ran his fingers through Cas’ hair and down his chin until he could cup the angel’s jaw in his hand. “What’s that?”

Cas moved his head so that he could press his lips to the palm of Dean’s hand. He pulled away to say, “Being able to see your soul. I still remember the first time I saw it. My garrison had been fighting through Hell for years and we were always surrounded by darkness. Suddenly, I was able to make out a faint glimmer in the dark. I flew towards it and when I finally came upon you, I was nearly blinded by the sheer luminosity of your soul. It was like looking at one thousand suns all at once. When I laid a hand upon it, I was filled with a warmth the likes of which I had never known. It burned through my exhaustion of fighting Hell’s forces and I was rejuvenated once again. When I cradled you in my arms for the first time, I fell in love with you right then even if I didn’t know what love was at the time. All I knew is I would risk my life to protect you.”

Dean reached out and trailed his fingers through Cas’ wings. “Did anybody ever tell you how much of a sap you are?” He smiled at the shudder he received in response to touching his angel’s wings.

“You love my sappiness,” Cas shot back.

“Yeah I do. I just love you.”

They shared a sweet kiss before Cas continued his exploration of Dean’s body. He trailed his lips down Dean’s stomach, across his pelvis, and down each leg but never even coming close to the hunter’s groin. The more Cas teased, the more Dean whimpered and wriggled.

“Babe, please, I need you.” Dean’s voice was already wrecked.

Cas decided to play coy. “You already have me sweetheart. You have for years.”

That earned a growl from the hunter. “Cas, please, need you in me. Want to feel you.”

The angel crawled back up Dean’s body until he was able to rub their leaking erections against each other. Both men let out breathy groans as their hard flesh came into contact with one another. Cas reached down and gripped both their cocks in a single hand. They were both slick with precum and he was able to slide his hand up and down easily.

Dean reached down to still Cas’ pumping. “Babe, I want you in me and if you don’t stop, that’s not gonna happen.”

“Do you want me to prep you or use my grace?”

“Grace, so close, not sure I can wait for you to prep me.” Dean shuddered at the feel of the angel’s grace surging into him. In a second his hole was loose and slick, ready for Cas to take him. “Wanna ride you baby. Sit up against the headboard so that way I can touch your wings.”

They shuffled around to get into the position Dean wanted. Dean crawled into Cas’ lap and grabbed his cock so that he could lower himself onto it. He didn’t stop until his ass touched Cas’ thighs. They both whimpered at the feelings rushing through them. Dean loved how full he felt, and Cas loved how warm and tight Dean was.

“Dean, move please,” Cas begged.

The hunter grabbed two fistfuls of feathers before lifting up and dropping back down. Dean set a fast and brutal pace, both of them already so close to the edge. He moaned when he felt Cas plant his feet into the mattress and shove up into him. Cas grabbed Dean’s cock in his hand and started pumping in time to his thrusts. In a matter of minutes, Dean felt his balls tightening and the orgasm crashed through him. It felt like a volcano erupted as cum spurted from his cock in thick rivulets. Cas’ thrusts became erratic and Dean watched as the angel’s face screwed up and he shouted Dean’s name. A second later Dean felt his hole flooded with warm semen.

Dean collapsed against Cas’ chest, his hands dropping from the angel’s wing to hang limply by his side. Both men were covered in a light sheen of sweat as they came down from their high. Dean let out a small whimper when Cas’ softened cock slipped from his hole and cum leaked down his perineum.

With a flick of his fingers, they were clean of all bodily fluids. “Are you going to move or use me as a pillow,” Cas asked with a smile.

“Too tired to move and you’re comfy,” Dean mumbled.

The angel chuckled but waved his hand to turn all the lights off. He pressed a gentle kiss to Dean’s hair. “Sleep well sweetheart. I love you.”

Dean lifted his head, so they could share a quick kiss. “Love you too Cas.” Within minutes, Dean was sound asleep surrounded by his angel’s wings.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for giving this a read! If you want come follow me on tumblr at shadowywerewolfqueen, my beta at lonewolf34500, and also the creator of this prompt at alleiradayne.


End file.
